


Hello Sweetie

by ChiefDoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/pseuds/ChiefDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time Alex and Matt are at the same convention.................</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Sweetie

He looks her way as she is signing an autograph for a fan. She looks so beautiful. Her eyes twinkle as she asks the girl her name so she can write it in her beautiful script before her own. Her hands, so small and delicate. His mind then wanders to those same hands roaming over his very skin. Those hands touching, caressing, knowing him….his body.

 

He has to look away. This is not the time or place for these thoughts not when they have at least another hour of fans to meet and sign autographs for. He turns to the young lady in front of him with a TARDIS shirt on. “And what is your name?” He wills himself to focus on signing his name and not – certainly not – think of Alex Kingston.

 

She could feel his eyes upon her. She tried desperately to ignore their feel. Concentrating hard on the fan in front of her she asked him his name writing it on her photo before signing her own below his.

 

After handing it to the fan she dares a glimpse his way. He is laughing at something a fan had said to him. ‘Oh that beautiful man. When he laughs I could just lose myself in him.’  It’s not easy to focus on the task of greeting fans when she hears his laughter at her side. She remembers their laughter when he fell off the bed taking her with him. Oh he is so clumsy but he more than makes up for it in bed…..when he doesn’t fall out of it!

 

“Alex! Alex!       River!” She shakes her head from her memory of the two of them tangled in sheets. Looking at him she realizes he has been calling her name and when that didn’t work called her by her characters name.

 

“Yes, sweetie?” She asks innocently.

 

“This young lady would like to take our picture together.” His hand gestures toward the teenage girl holding up her camera phone. Immediately about twenty other camera phones appear behind her. She quickly wraps an arm around his waist, his goes around her shoulder as they beam for the camera. They are more than happy to hold that pose for several shots both secretly enjoying being able to hold each other. Before they release each other he kisses her cheek. “Thank you dear.”

 

“You’re welcome Sweetie!” There is a collective “aahhhh” from the crowd. He steals another look her way before turning back to the fans. He smiles at the silly grin she is wearing. He wouldn’t be surprised if his face looked the same.

 

Each time she looks his way she swears his smile could rival the sun for intensity. He looks so genuinely happy and she so wants to believe it has to do with her. This is a first for them. They don’t usually do conventions together unless all of Team TARDIS is present. Moffat had seemed to purposely have them do separate cons. It makes sense split his two biggest draws and satisfy more fans.

 

Now that Matt’s time is done, and possibly hers too they are probably just grateful that they are willing to still do the conventions. Neither of them are under contract or obligated in any way to do them but it’s hard to walk away from Who fans. They are so loyal, and so enthusiastic. No matter how tired, or bad of a day you were having when you walk in in the morning – they will pick you up and make you feel like royalty before you leave.

 

This one was a no brainer. He and Alex at the same convention. He is certain he would have found a way to be here even if he was in a full body cast. Except for texts, emails, and the occasional phone call he hadn’t actually seen her since their last episode together. She hadn’t come for the 50th celebrations, only sending video messages. It had been nearly a year since they had wrapped filming on their last episode together and it had been torture, absolute torture not getting to see her…….and touch her on a daily basis.

 

She was thrilled when Steven called her and asked her personally if she could go to the convention with Matt. Karen was supposed to go but a change in her filming schedule had made it impossible. For once she was immensely glad she had no work commitments in the near future to keep her from saying yes. She was already packing before she finished talking with Moffat on the phone.

 

She thinks back to yesterday afternoon when she arrived at the hotel. She was greeted by the production assistant for the convention. After having a few fan-girl moments she got down to business. They sat in the café sipping tea while she went over the schedule for the following two days. There were several panels, an autograph session on each day, interviews with local talk shows, and a special photo session for fans with the Doctor and River. They would even be in costume.

 

It was a busy schedule but luckily there wasn’t anything until tomorrow morning. She was looking forward to a long luxurious bath. The PA walked her over to the check-in desk to make sure her accommodations were all taken care of. Just as she was being handed her keys she felt a breath through her curls at the base of her neck. “Hello there wife!”

 

She immediately smiled a ridiculous smile before turning to see him standing so very close to her. Throwing her arms around his shoulders she pulled him into her. “Hello there husband!” She breathed back. They pulled back and just stared at each other. It was like time had stopped in that moment. A perfect moment in time.

 

He couldn’t help to think he wished he had it in a stasis cube. They didn’t have Timelord technology but there were several fans who discretely took their picture. Kaz found it later on Twitter and sent it to him.

 

After getting him checked in as well they headed up to their rooms. The PA wanted to go over the schedule with him as well but Alex assured her she would cover it with him. Carrying both their bags he followed her to her room first. He laid her suitcase on her bed for her before turning to smile at her once more.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He sounded raspy as he was staring at her like he never thought he would ever see her again.

 

“Didn’t Steven tell you of the change in plans?” She was a bit confused and if she would admit it a little unnerved by the way he was looking at her.

 

Tearing his eyes from her he became immensely interested in the floor. “Yeah, he did. I just wasn’t sure you would come.” His toe was pushing around a bit of lint across the carpet.

 

Closing the distance between them she places her hand on his arm. “Why Matt? Why would you think I wouldn’t come?”

 

“I don’t know.” He runs his fingers through his hair as he turns from her taking in the view out her window. It seemed easier to talk when he wasn’t looking at her which was rather ironic since he had been dying to see her. “Its just….. it just seemed like you didn’t want to be around me anymore.” He let out a breath. He had so much more to say but wasn’t sure if he should.

 

She comes over to where he is standing and steps between him and the window. “That is so not true. I would like to be around you everyday if I could.” She was being brave, she was putting her heart out there for him, and she was so so hoping that he wouldn’t crush it.

 

Slowly his eyes moved from the city before him to the beautiful woman standing before him. She looked vulnerable; it took him by surprise. In the four years he had known her he had never seen that look. She was always strong like the character she played. He wondered if like her character she tried hard to keep him from seeing the damage – the words ‘the vulnerable side she kept well hidden’ ringing in his ears. He reached up cupping her face with his palm.

 

She leaned into his touch rubbing her skin against his; closing her eyes as the sensation of him this close overtook her. It was at that moment she felt his lips on hers at first soft, hesitant but then more desperate. His arms pulling her close to him as her hands brushed through his hair allowing the sensations to fill her. Having no choice they had to break for air. Looking into each other’s eyes they spoke volumes without words.

 

His fingertips stroked her cheek, committing the curve of her face to his memory. Looking at her he dares to break the silent conversation between them. “You never said.”

 

“Neither did you.” Her hands can’t keep from stroking his cheek, his jaw, and slowly rake over his lips.

 

“Why?” He asks pulling on a ringlet watching it bounce back into place.

 

“Afraid.” It’s honest but yet says little.

 

“Yeah…..me too.” He has to admit at being terrified right now. He so wants what he thinks is happening to continue happening but he is scared that one wrong word from him will end this delicate balance they have created. “I…wanted so much….”

 

“Yeah….me too.” They seem to understand each other or at least hope they are having the same conversation. “I was thinking of taking a bath.” She says suddenly.

 

“Oh yes….well I should probably get out of your way.” He begins to turn from her but she catches his hand in hers.

 

“No I think you misunderstood. I was thinking of taking a bath…..with you.” She smiles a flirty smile at him.

 

Realization finally comes to him. “Oh…….OH! Well….how could I say no?” The hand not already holding her curls around her waist bringing her close capturing her lips with his until her knees begin to go weak.

 

Breaking the kiss she tugs at his hand for him to follow her. The bathroom had a large soaking SPA tub. The PA had made sure of it after she mentioned she wanted a luxurious soak. She also had them send up some lovely bath salts. Leaning over the tub she gets the water started adjusting the temperature.

 

He admires her from behind. He has always admired her behind. She is looking at bath products choosing an orange one – Citrus Blossom he can see over her shoulder. Having poured a generous amount into the tub, she checked the water temperature once more. She then turned back to him. He started to put his arms around her but she stopped him holding him at arms length.

 

He is so gorgeous she thinks as she watches him the steam beginning to surround them as the scent of orange blossoms fills the air. Reaching up on her tiptoes she gives him a quick kiss. Her hands reach for the hem of his tshirt pulling it up as her feet come back to the ground. After tossing it aside she kisses his chest right above where his heart resides. Through his skin she can hear the strong, rapid beat and she smiles knowing it is her that makes it beat just a little faster.

 

His hands fumble with the buttons of her blouse. Why is it that woman’s blouses open opposite of men’s shirts? Having mastered the buttons he pulls the fabric down her arms throwing it next to his. The sight of her in just her bra stirs him.

 

Sensing a mound of bubbles behind her she turns and shuts off the water taps. The sight of her bent over before him he cannot resist a second time. He leans down pressing his body into hers, his arm wrapping around her waist. “Matt I’m going to fall.”

 

“I’ve got you.” He breathes into her ear and she believes him. She allows him to pull her back up his grip tight and strong around her. He nibbles at her neck as his hands explore across her abdomen rising to trace the swell of her breasts. His mouth continues to nip and nibble across her shoulder finding the other side of her neck just as delectable.

 

His hands meet together moving down her stomach reaching the top of her jeans. While he distracts her with his mouth his fingers unbuttons and unzips her, pushing her denims down her legs. As his hands slowly rise back up they graze over her knickers. Her arousal for him is evident.

 

She quickly turns in his arms reaching for his jeans as well. Within moments they are puddled at his ankles her hands feeling the length of him with her fingertips. Suddenly she is not touching him; his eyes pop open. ‘When did I shut them?’ She is removing her jeans, then looks over at him as she slides her knickers down her tantalizing thighs kicking them over to join the rest of the clothes. Lastly she reaches behind unclasping her bra adding it to the pile.

 

Before him stands a completely naked Alex Kingston. He finds it hard to breathe. With a flirty smile she raises one gorgeous leg then another into the tub, her eyes never leave his. He’s disappointed when most of her disappears beneath the water and the bubbles. “Aren’t you going to join me darling?” She purrs over to him.

 

Realizing that he is just standing there half-naked watching her when he could be fully naked and joining her he quickly tries to get his feet out of his jeans forgetting he should take his shoes off first. He really shouldn’t be surprised when he lands on his arse his feet high above him.

 

Alex nearly chokes trying to hold back the laughter which she really just can’t. “I’m sorry darling. Are you alright?” She has come to the edge of the tub to look down at him. He is now lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling completely mortified. He is sure she has no interest in him now that he has proven himself such a clumsy idiot. So he’s surprised when she asks him, “Are you going to lie there all night? I thought you were going to join me?”

 

He looks over to her to see her looking down at him, her arms resting on the side of the tub, her chin resting on her arms. There are bits of bubbles on her arms, her cheek, and even in her hair. She looks so adorable. “You still want me to?” He asks tentatively.

 

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

 

He sits up removing his shoes before pulling off his jeans. “Well…. I wasn’t sure you would want to be with such a clumsy idiot.”

 

She can’t help laugh at him. “Oh honey if that was the case I wouldn’t have talked to you after the first time we met…… and you spilled coffee all over me!”

 

He covers his face with his hands at the memory. “Oh god I did didn’t I? Why _do_ you still talk to me?” He was so adorable sitting there in his pants on the bathroom floor berating himself for his clumsiness.

 

“Because….” She reached out to him with a bubble covered arm. “I happen to find you rather adorable….clumsy and all. Now come join me, the water is getting cold. I need you to warm me up.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him hoping he knew exactly what she meant.

 

He quickly dropped his pants kicking them with the others and slipped into the tub with Alex. The water was still warm and the bubbles tickled a bit. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a bubble bath…..maybe when he was six? He somehow thought this bath was going to be a whole lot different.

 

Looking over the mound of bubbles Alex was beaming back at him. “Isn’t this relaxing?” She purred as she leaned her head back on the edge of the tub, her fingertips absently strumming up and down his legs.

 

He reached down next to him grasping her by her ankle and lifting her foot into his lap. She eyes him curiously until he slowly begins to massage her foot. A slight moan escapes her lips as his fingers press into her removing any and all stress. Replacing her left foot, he retrieves her right kneading the kinks from it as well. She rewards him with low sensual moans.

 

Satisfied that she is relaxed he floats over to her pressing his body gently into hers reaching up to find her lips. She eagerly responds to his kiss, their tongues entwine tasting the other carefully wanting to always remember this first time. Their chests brush against one another, the bubbles make small popping sounds as their bodies come closer together.

 

Laying across her he pulls his head back to look in her eyes. “God you are beautiful!” He utters in a low voice. “Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to have you in my arms, kissing you?”

 

“Since the first day we met?”

 

He pulls back further giving her a most curious look. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

 

Smiling she leans into him with a kiss. “Because that’s how long I have wanted you as well.”

 

He pulls up on his knees facing her trying to read if she is putting him on. “Seriously? Since the read through?”

 

Blushing, she bites her bottom lip nodding. “Oh my god Kingston!” He pulls her up into his embrace but the shift in their weight causes him to lose his balance falling backwards in the tub taking her with him.

 

There is an enormous splash over the side of the tub as she falls on top of him pushing him under the water. Quickly backing off him he sputters as he surfaces from beneath the water. “Darling, are you alright?” He wipes his hands over his face sliding the bubbles from it. Looking over to her he can’t help the enormous grin from taking over his face.

 

Reaching over to her he cups her face with his bubble covered hand. “Alex this means we have been right here all this time loving each other and yet we were too afraid to ever say.”

 

“Yeah, seems rather silly when you think about it. We must really be idiots!”

 

“Oh I don’t know.” He pulls her to him turning her so her back is cradled by his chest and she is nestled between his legs. “We’re here now.” With his arms wrapped around her he presses small kisses against her neck. His hands roam up and down her arms, the feel of bubbles between them. They slide across her abdomen as he moves handfuls of bubbles over her skin.

 

She turns to him kissing his cheek until their lips can finally meet. His body ignites at the taste of her. Slowly his hands rise up her body caressing her breasts with his large hands covered in bubbles. They feel perfect in his hands as if they were made just for him. The slick bubbles make it easy to slide over them feeling their shape, their weight, slowly tracing her nipples with his fingers. She emits a low moan begging him to continue.

 

His mouth has left her lips nipping at her jaw and neck on the way to her glorious shoulders. Her shoulders have always been a bit of turn on for him. His hands slide down across her abdomen, his fingers combing through her curls. At his touch her back arches, her mouth close to his ear begs for more. To seal the deal she sucks on his outer lobe listening to his own moans in her ear.

 

Even in the wet of the bath he can feel how wet she is for him. The thought of her wanting him… _him_ stirs him to explore her at will. His long fingers slide across her slick folds. He can feel her reaction, hear her moans of delight, he wants to know her…intimately.

 

As his fingers circle her clit she pushes herself further into him, wanting as much of her skin touching his. The feel of him touching her does things to her that she has never been able to do to herself. With his lips on her shoulders, neck, any part of her skin and his fingers now pushing inside her she can think of nothing other than him and the pleasure he is giving her.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he watches her face as his fingers trace love notes across her slick folds, then as first one then another pushes inside her. The flush of her skin, the sparkle in her eyes, the smile on her lips…..they are all for him. At this moment he vows that he wants to see her look like this everyday.

 

The angle is difficult on his wrist but he is determined to bring her pleasure, to see her come at his hand, to watch her as it transforms her. She is close he can feel her walls tremble at his touch. His lips never slow, never stop tasting her skin as the aphrodisiac it is. His lips are at the tip of her shoulder and he can see her breathing becoming labored, can feel her walls clenching at his fingers, his eyes never leaving her face. Whispering into her skin, “Let go love, I’ve got you.”

 

It’s all the permission she needs as her orgasm rushes through her vibrating her whole body. As the waves of pleasure continue throughout she seeks out his lips. Turning and pulling him towards her she cannot get close enough. “Bed. Now.” She breathes harshly into his ear. He smiles.

 

Rising slowly, and carefully he holds her hand as she steps out of the tub as she holds his when he does. They should probably wash off the bubbles but there are more important things at this moment. For instance the way she is looking at him, as if he is the only man she wants now….and possibly forever.

 

He pulls her close to him, their bodies still slick from the bath sliding against each other. His lips hot on hers as his need for her escalates. As his hands slide over her back, he walks them out of the bathroom to the bed. When they are stopped beside it he turns them and falls across the bed. They are both laughing as they bounce on top of the duvet.

 

She pushes him on his back. The slickness of the bubbles allows her body to easily slide up and down his. She can feel his hardness against her stomach as their skins glide against one another. “Alex, please…..I want you. I need you.” She can’t stop a smile from taking over. Reaching between them she guides him to her sliding down on him.

 

They both pause like a moment in time stopped, hardly believing that they are here with the other. Leaning forward to kiss him she slides herself up and down his shaft; he reaches for her breasts caressing them. Pulling back she steadies herself with her hands against his chest as her movements become faster paced. His hands tightly grasping her hips, he is in awe of her.

 

She can tell he is holding back, waiting for her. He is precious. Her hand slides to her clit rubbing it in time to her movements. He can hold back no longer grabbing her to pull her close as his hips erratically pound into her. Within moments her release takes over clenching him elongating his own release. Spent she crumples against his chest releasing him.

 

His arms surround her tracing his fingertips over her sweat drenched back. “Oh Alex!” He kisses the top of her head where she lies on his chest. When she doesn’t say anything he begins to worry. ‘Does she regret this?’ “Alex?” He pokes at her shoulder. “Everything ok?”

 

Finally she raises her head and looks at him, a smile beaming back at him. “Oh god yes, everything is alright. Why did we wait so long to do this?”

 

He chuckles at her raising his hand to stroke her face. “Because were just daft. We were both wanting the same thing and were too afraid to say it.” He starts to look worried that he assumed too much. “Um Alex, we do both want the same thing don’t we?”

 

Looking at him from her position on his chest she loves how childlike his face can be sometimes. Yes, she knows how terrible that sounds considering they are both naked and pressed into each other. But it’s his childlike wonder that makes him so unique, so sweet, so Matt. If she’s honest she has to admit that it’s that part of him that makes her feel younger, that makes her forget that there is a difference of almost twenty years between them.

 

Now she starts to worry. Maybe he just wanted to shag, maybe just this once or more but that might be all this is to him. He’s still so young. Catching her bottom lip in her teeth she looks over to him. “I hope we do. What do you want darling?”

 

His heart flutters hearing his term of endearment in such an intimate moment. He gently laces his fingers through her curls pushing them from her face, his other hand stroking her back. “Alex, I want you. I want this with you always. I want to wake up in the morning to your beautiful face, and curl up with you each night. I want us to make love until our bodies can’t any longer. I want us to spend lazy Sunday afternoons sitting in the same room comfortable enough with each other that no words need to pass. And someday, when you’re ready, I want to take you out on my arm for everyone to know that I love you.” Her eyes go wide, but before she can respond he kisses her.

 

When he releases her lips and looks into her eyes he is afraid he said too much, afraid he has scared her off with a declaration of love too early. “Alex? Love? Are you alright?”

 

She can’t hide the tears making their way down her cheeks. “You love me?” Her voice warbles as she asks.

 

“Yes love, I do. Too much, too soon?”

 

She shakes her head. “No, I just didn’t think you would…….love me. I mean I hoped but it just seemed too impossible.”

 

“It’s not impossible…..it’s true.” He pulls her even closer. “I. Love. You.” He pecks a kiss onto her lips to emphasis each word.

 

Sliding her hands around his neck she pulls his lips to hers. “That’s good since I love you too.” As the words register with him a big smile transforms his face before he crashes his lips into hers. Holding her tight he turns them so he can look down at her, kissing her cheek, her jaw, working his way down her neck.

 

“God I love you Alex.” He stops to look at her. “I didn’t think I’d ever get a chance to say it.

 

She’s smiling back at him. “I know what you mean darling. I thought we missed our chance. I’m so glad Karen couldn’t make it this weekend or we might have never told each other how we felt.”

 

“That would have been tragic Kingston.”

 

“Yeah, it would have.” She gets a far away look in her eye realizing that she had let her fear keep her from Matt and that he had done the same. “Promise me.”

 

“Promise you what love? By the way the answer is yes to whatever you want. I just need to know what it is.”

 

She laughs at him swatting his shoulder. “You are crazy you know that?”

 

“Crazy about you yes.” He continues his kissing of her skin, making his way down her left arm. “So what did I just promise?”

 

“That we won’t be afraid anymore.” He stops to look into her eyes with a questioning look. She meets his eyes. “That we will tell each other anything without being afraid. We missed out on years we could have been together just because we were afraid. Let’s not be afraid anymore.”

 

He places a gentle kiss on her lips. “I solemnly swear to tell you how I feel always cause I don’t want to miss another minute with you.”

 

“Me either.” Pulling him closer she kisses him fully, twining his tongue with hers. He presses himself into her feeling how well they fit like they were made for the other. His hands begin to roam when they hear his phone ringing.

 

He pops up and looks around trying to locate where the ringing is coming from. “Bathroom, remember?” Alex informs him.   A look of understanding prompts him to move to answer it. But he is tangled in the sheets and in Alex and he can’t seem to get free. Somehow he manages to fall over the side of the bed taking Alex with him. She laughs so hard her side begins to hurt. “Oh darling, I do love you but you are the clumsiest.”

 

He starts to tickle her mercilessly, the phone all but forgotten. “I’ll show you how graceful I can be Kingston!” He then proceeded to do just that…….twice!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They have finally signed the last autograph and taken the last picture of the day. The production assistant thanks them profusely for being so gracious and staying over the allotted time so no one needed to be turned away. They assure her they were happy to do it. When he finally thinks they are alone he can hold back no more.

 

Grabbing her around the waist he pulls her to him, her hands wrap around his neck quickly closing the distance between them. His lips immediately seek hers. They are desperate for each other. Stopping to breathe barely enters their thoughts until they have no choice. “God, I love you.” He croaks out while gasping for breathe, their foreheads and their noses nearly touching.

 

“Oh darling, I love you too. It was torture being this close to you all day and not be able to put my hands all over you.”

 

“Well Ms. Kingston, my night is completely yours.” He lowers his mouth to her ear. “You can put your hands wherever you like.” He leans back to smile at her.

 

“Well….. I think I might want to start here.” She lowers her hands to cup his arse then leans in to talk into his ear. “But we may want to find someplace more private for the rest of my thoughts.” She leans back wiggling her eyebrows at him.

 

“Oh I like the way you think, Kingston!” As he grabs her hand to make their way back to her suite. He never did make it to his own suite during the convention. It seems a shame that they paid for a room he never used. Oh well……………….

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Unbeknownst to the two of them someone did catch them together, snapping a photo. Before they made it to her room it was already circling the Internet.

 

Karen smiled when it showed up on her Twitter page.

 

She sends Steven the picture from her Twitter account with the caption. “It looks like it worked!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this two months ago with an inspiration one afternoon. I had to stop to go to a work event. As I told my friend, "It's ok to be late to a party because your having sex. It's not ok to be late to a party because your characters are having sex." It's taken me two months to get back to them. Luckily they were very patient!


End file.
